The Forgotten Story
by SaraLovesYou
Summary: Verity never planned on falling into Dragon Age 2, but sometimes you just can't control those types of things. Now she must face her fear of mages, deal with Hawke's obsessive flirting, and somehow stay alive in a world that is out to get her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first ever Dragon Age fanfic, and of course it just had to be one where a modern age girl falls into the game. Hopefully it won't be exactly like every other one out there, but I tried my hardest to make it original.**

**UPDATE: So I revised this first chapter, and it is **_**so**_** much better in my opinion. I tried to fix as many things as I could, though my main focus was fixing Verity, making her into a more believable character, as well as adding some things that will help in the future with my plot :P Hope you guys like this, and I **_**really**_** hope that it's better now. I'll get onto the next chapter right away 3**

**P.S. The absolutely _brilliant_ cover was made by heartfelt TDA!**

**! #$%^**

I don't belong here. Whether because of a twist of fate, or a simple bend in reality, I have found myself lost in the middle of two worlds. I sit here and write this, knowing that someone needs to hear my tale. I fear that if they do not, the consequences will be dire, indeed. They need to hear my story, my _whole_ story. But how do I start such a thing? I suppose as all stories begin.

At the beginning.

**!#$%^**

"_Verity_! Verity Isis Sage, get out here, _now_!"

I groaned into my soft pillow, hearing the loud bangs on my door, signaling that my wretched father needed me for something or another. I put the pillow over my head, hoping that somehow it would drown out everything else. But the banging only got louder.

I sighed, and threw myself out of my bed, opening my door to see my father there, having trouble standing upright. I tried to ignore the urge to roll my eyes; it was eleven in the morning and he was already too drunk to stand upright. His eyes narrowed at me, obviously seeing my amusement.

"Don't you start that, you little smart ass bitch! Now get me a drink and something to eat." He started to wander off into his bedroom, but I couldn't take it anymore. I had let him stomp all over me since I was little, and rarely spoke back to him. But my anger got the best of me, and I had to say something.

"Need me to change your diaper as well?" I spat out.

My father turned back to me, fury clear in his eyes. He stumbled back to where I was standing and shoved his head into my personal space. He grabbed my shirt's collar, crumpling the plain material into a ball.

"What was that, girl?" His spittle flew at my face, but I didn't dare wipe it off in front of him. I just glared back at him, and opened my mouth to speak again.

"I _said_, do you need me to change your diaper as well, _sir_."

I gulped, my hands shaking slightly at my sides despite my brave attitude. I shouldn't have spoken up, I knew that I shouldn't have, because I _knew_ what would be coming next. And I was right. He raised his hand, releasing my shirt from his grasp, and slammed his closed fist into the side of my face. I flew to the ground, my jaw throbbing painfully.

"Learn some fucking manners!" With that, he slammed my door shut, nearly breaking it. I moved my jaw gently, wincing slightly at the searing pain. I should be used to this by now; the bruises on my body were a clear sign of how often he did this. I should be smarter than this, I should be _stronger_ than this!

I picked myself up off of the floor, and went downstairs to get my father his beer and food. I brought it up to him, doing my best to not look him in the eye. I quickly rushed back to my room, eager to do something that didn't remind me of how depressing my life was.

I turned on my Xbox 360, and put in my favorite game, Dragon Age 2. I rubbed at my jaw, waiting silently for the menu to pop up onto the screen.

I clicked on New Game, and the screen blacked out. Normally, I wouldn't be surprised, but this time it took much longer than it should have. I sighed, knowing that the game must have frozen. I got up, and went to turn off the console.

The second I touched it, however, it shocked me. Like, _actually_ shocked me. Not the little tiny spark, but the full fledged, "OW!" shock. I pulled my hand back in surprise, and took a large step back. My ankle caught on something in the process, and before I knew it I was falling backwards.

I tried to scream out, but I hit my head on something hard, and was nearly knocked out from the force of the impact. I could feel blood seeping from the wound, and tried to hold my hand to it, but my arms wouldn't move an inch. My eyelids felt heavy, and the room was beginning to spin around me. Black crept at the edge of my vision, but I fought against it with all of my willpower.

But pretty soon, I knew that fighting would be useless. I gave up, and soon enough, my vision completely went black, engulfing my world into total darkness.

**!#$%^**

"Is she alive?"

I moaned in pain. All I could feel was _pain_, unbearable _pain_. My head was throbbing, my jaw was sore, and my body felt like it had been hit by a bus. I tried to open my eyes, but the bright sun immediately made me shut them again.

"She's waking up! Get me a health potion!"

I was confused by the person who was speaking. Health potion? Where did he think we were, in some video game? I needed a doctor! I tried opening my eyes again, and was more successful this time. My light blue eyes adjusted to the light, and flitted around, trying to make sense of where I was. I was clearly lying down, probably on the ground from the feel of it. There was somebody above me, staring worriedly down at me.

It was a man, and he looked very familiar. I scrunched up my nose, confused. The man sighed in relief when he saw that I was awake, and he stood up. He reached down a hand to help me, and I gladly took it. He hoisted me up, and I gasped as the world spun around me. I stumbled, and ran into the man on accident.

"Sorry, sorry . . ." I mumbled, trying to stand on my own. Once I had mastered the art of standing upright, I looked around at my surroundings.

There were four people in all, all of them clearly related. There was a handsome young boy that looked to be around eighteen years old, with black hair and blue eyes, and a girl that looked almost identical to the boy in looks and age. I decided that they were twins.

There was the man who helped me to my feet, who also had black hair, and a black beard, with honey brown eyes. Next to the twins was an older looking lady with graying hair, and the same blue eyes that the twins had. They _must_ be a family. But they all looked strangely familiar, and I decided that I knew them from somewhere.

"Here, Miss, drink this," The older boy slipped something into my hands, and I looked curiously down at the vial. I shrugged my shoulders, and chugged it all in one sip. It was revolting, and I was about to spit it out when I felt something strange happen. I could feel the wound on my head close, and my body felt amazingly less sore. What the hell was _that_?

"I'm Garrett Hawke, and this is Bethany, Carver, and my mother, Leandra,"

My heart just about stopped beating for a moment.

Wait? The _Hawke_ family? From Dragon Age 2? Were these people that serious about the game that they decided to dress up like the characters? But as I stared at them, I could see how much they looked like the character in the game. How could this be happening?

"I-I'm . . ." I couldn't finish a sentence. What if what I was seeing was real? Or maybe it was a dream! I did fall and hit my head, so this could all be a dream right now!

Yes, that's it! I was dreaming. And it was a dream, might as well go along with it, right?

But what should I have them call me? I shouldn't let them call me by my real name, if there was any chance that this was real. I was thinking, and a name popped into my head.

My older brother had always called me, "Angel Eyes", because of my blue eyes. He was mainly using the nickname to tease me, but that was the first thing that I could think of.

"I'm Angel." I finally choked out.

Hawke smirked and nodded at me.

"The name suits a woman as beautiful as yourself."

I immediately flushed at his words, my pale skin grew red from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two," Carver glared at us. "But we should move on before we run into any more darkspawn."

Hawke nodded, and took the lead, walking ahead.

I was instantly terrified. I couldn't fight! How was I supposed to do this? Carver noticed me freaking out, and shook his head in disdain. Hawke saw me, and reached for something on his belt. Tossing it back at me, I caught them, my eyes widening.

Two silver daggers.

I glanced back up at Hawke, who had already moved on. Did he honestly expect me to be able to use these? I couldn't do this!

I didn't know how to fight, for God's sake! But even through my panic, I thought of what the two weapons meant. A rogue. My mind was swept back to all of the times that I had played as a rogue, all of those times I had marveled at the quick and nimble movements of the class. But I was _clumsy_, and would never be able to make my body move like a rogue!

And what class was Hawke? I prayed to God that he wasn't a mage, and for two good reasons.

One, because that meant that Bethany would die, and we would be stuck with Carver for the next year, which was no good. Two was simply because mages and magic _frightened_ me. Even in a video game, the power a mage had over others was beyond scary. I always sided with the Templars when I was given a choice.

We had been walking for the last five minutes while I was freaking out, and I only noticed when Bethany cut in.

"Wait! Where are we _going_?" Bethany spoke, her voice clearly showing her frustration.

"Away from the darkspawn. Where else?" Carver still had that stupid scowl on, and I found myself wanting to throw something at him.

Bethany sighed.

"And then where? We can't just wander aimlessly!"

Bethany had a point, and everyone else knew it. I felt weird, knowing where they were going to go. Not only that, I knew what was going to happen to everyone up until the end of the game!

I knew where the conversation was heading, so I decided to scout ahead a bit. I slipped past the group, who were too busy arguing to notice me walk away.

The path ahead was clear, and I had turned to go back to the others when I felt a strange tingling sensation on the back of my neck. I knew instantly that it was a darkspawn.

My first reaction was to scream and run, but before the fear took over, a strange feeling washed through me. It was an eerie calm, and my feelings were immediately shoved aside.

I pivoted on my foot, quickly pulling the daggers from my belt and thrusting them into the gut of the thing in front of me. As I got a better look, I saw that it was indeed a darkspawn. It let out a strangled cry, and I swiftly pulled the weapons from its body as it fell.

My eyes widened as I took in what I had done. I had just killed it with an amount of grace I had no idea I even possessed. I didn't know how to fight!

So how the _hell_ did I just do _that_? And that feeling I had gotten while doing it... it was bizarre, to say the least.

But I had no more time to think, as I took in the sight in front of me. There were about ten more darkspawn, all eyeing me as they unsheathed their weapons.

"Uh, guys?" I shouted out, and the others glanced over with wide eyes before sprinting into the battle.

The same strange feeling took over me once again, and I dodged a sword, ducking underneath it and bringing my daggers up and into its chest. I twisted the daggers before pulling them out, and turned to the next darkspawn.

It seemed to tower over me as it swung a sword towards my form, but I simply _moved_, and it missed me by nearly a foot. I quickly took the opening, and my hands shot out, slashing violently at its chest. The darkspawn fell, and I turned aside to find another target.

My eyes narrowed as I saw a sword heading for my neck, ready to decapitate me.

But of course, Hawke kicked my legs out from under me, sending me face first into the ground. It wasn't the most graceful way of saving me, but it did the trick, and I was still alive.

I scurried to my feet, and danced out of the way of several swords, three darkspawn attacking me all at once. I swung a dagger at one's face, leaving a deep gash. I wasn't quite quick enough to get out of the way of the second's weapon, and received a small slash in my upper arm. It wasn't serious, but it was enough for it to sting like a bitch, as well as a small line of blood to form at the wound.

Wait.

Pain? The slash on my arm stung, and it was unlike any other dream I've had before. Pain just _didn't_ happen in a dream, so why was it _stinging_? This couldn't be real, could it? This was _Dragon Age_. The _video game. _

How could something like this even happen? It just _didn't_ happen, plain and simple. But one minute I was being tossed around by my father, and now I was fighting darkspawn alongside Hawke!

How was this even possible?

Could this actually be _real_?

But my thoughts were cut short as my bizarre instincts took over yet again, stopping the pain in its tracks and sending me back into battle.

I swiped at another darkspawn, and quickly took it down. As I continued fighting, I glanced over at Hawke from the corner of my eye.

He was, as I feared, a _mage_. Under any other circumstances I would have been paralyzed from the realization, but all of my emotions seemed to be numb, dulled by whatever it was that had taken over me.

I quickly tuned back into the battle, realizing that I had taken down another five darkspawn without paying attention. I looked to my left to see Carver struggling with three others who had him cornered, and didn't seem to hesitate before jumping into the fray. I had the element of surprise, and cut the three of them down in a matter of seconds.

Carver's face register a small amount of shock, but he quickly got over it, and started to glare at me.

"I had in under control!" He protested, his eyes narrowing.

I raised my eyebrows, my hands finding their way to my hips.

"Bloody woman..." He muttered under his breath, and glared down at me.

I glared right back at him, anger beginning to make my blood boil.

But the fury quickly died out when I realized that I _could_ glare at him. It seemed to hit me like a train, the realization that the strange feeling was gone, and now all that was left was my heap of tangled emotions.

I was frightened once again, and looked frantically around to see if there were anymore darkspawn. There were none, just piles of corpses scattered across the pathway. I frowned, and inhaled sharply when my chest began to clench.

I jumped slightly as I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned to my side to see Hawke standing there with a grin.

"Nice job out there. Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

It took me a second to process his words, as all of my previous feelings about Hawke being a mage came rushing back, and I mentally shook myself, forcing myself to answer him.

"I taught myself to fight," The lie seemed to come to my lips without an effort. "And you? You're a mage?" I tried to hold back my fear, but it obviously slipped through.

Hawke's change in emotion was drastic. His smile turned hard, and he stared at me with an intensity that scared me even more than his class.

"You aren't going to have a problem with me and my sister, are you?" He asked, his golden eyes searching my face.

I shook my head, trying to hide my shaking hands.

"No." My voice came out weak and strained, and Hawke knew that I was lying.

But he also knew that I wasn't angry or disgusted; I was _scared_.

His face softened, and he nodded.

"We're not going to eat you, you know," He jested lightly, giving me a cautious smile.

I gulped, and nodded a little too quickly.

"I know, I do. We're all on the same side," I spoke, relaxing ever so slightly.

Hawke nodded, and continued walking forward. It was quiet for a while, so Bethany turned to me.

"So, I've been wondering, where did you get those clothes?" She asked sweetly.

I looked down at myself, and realized that I was still in my black skinny jeans and grey hoodie. I froze, not knowing how I was going to explain.

"I'm , uh, not from around here," I spoke, hoping that Bethany would accept my vague answer. She thought silently to herself for a second, before nodding.

"Well, it's definitely... _different_." She finally settled on a response.

I let out a small laugh, and nodded along with her. It wasn't long before we ran into Aveline and Wesley. I tried to hold in my amazement as everything went exactly as it did in the game, with Wesley giving us trouble before agreeing to come with us. The dialogue was the same, and the only thing different was the strange looks Aveline gave me when she saw my clothes. Once again we found ourselves thrust into a battle, and once again I magically had skill with a dagger.

I was fighting darkspawn after darkspawn, my dulled senses making it impossible to count the number of enemies I brought down. The shock of being tossed into the Dragon Age universe was pushed aside, and pretty soon, we found ourselves in the clearing where we would find ourselves trapped by darkspawn.

The place where Bethany would die.

Something in my chest tightened as my thoughts turned to the mage, and I silently swore that I would try and save her. Bethany was too innocent of a person to die, mage or not, and I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't.

And soon enough, the ground began to shake as the ogre came charging into the clearing, pushing aside fellow darkspawn to get to us. My eyes quickly turned to Bethany, and I watched as her body tensed, preparing to attack the giant that stood before her.

The beast took notice of her, and stepped forward, reaching out a bulky hand.

Time seemed to stop, and my breathing slowed to a gentle rhythm. My legs moved on their own accord, dodging darkspawn in order to reach their target. As the ogre wrapped its fingers around Bethany's lithe form, I leapt onto its hand as it lifted, plunging the silver daggers into its flesh with a violent thrust.

The beast let out a roar that seemed to tear apart my eardrums, and before I had time to blink, it slammed us into the ground with a force that caused my vision to go black.

My lungs were unable to take in any oxygen, and I knew that the wind had been knocked out of me. My body seemed to be paralyzed from the pain, and the strange adrenaline from before disappeared, leaving me limp in the dirt. I could vaguely feel a large thump as the ogre fell dead to the ground, but I still couldn't open my eyes, the pain making it near impossible to do much of... well, _anything_ really.

"Bethany!" I heard the muffled voices of both Leandra and Hawke cry out, and I prayed to whatever God was up there to let her still be alive.

There was a faint cough, and then several relieved sighs

"I'm fine! I'm fine!"

_She was alive._

It was strange, the feeling of absolute relief that I felt as I heard Bethany's voice. I didn't even _know_ her! Well, I knew her through the video game, but that wasn't it. The fact that I had managed to save someone, mage or not, sent a wave of such joy through me, I felt like crying.

"Oh Maker, no! She saved my life, she can't die!" I heard Bethany shout.

There was some rustling as someone scrambled to my side, and gently pulled my body into their lap. Judging from how soft the person's hands were as they brushed the hair out of my face, it was Bethany.

I struggled to open my eyes, and was temporarily blinded by the sun. I saw Bethany sigh from relief, her golden eyes sparkling with tears.

"Thank the Maker!" She smiled down at me. "You saved my life! If it weren't for you... _Thank_ _you_."

I smiled back at her sweet features, and attempted to get to my feet. I didn't get far, as my legs immediately collapsed beneath me.

"Garrett!" Bethany shouted for her brother.

_So his name was Garrett. Huh._

He ran over to us, and quickly scooped me up into his muscular arms.

"We have to move!" Hawke started to walk forward, but darkspawn cut him off.

"We're too late." Aveline spoke, her voice deep and quite honestly depressing to hear, even if I already knew she'd say those exact same words.

Hawke gently lowered me to the floor, and I tried to stay balanced as a sudden wave of dizziness hit me.

"Stay behind me." He commanded, and I was smart enough to obey.

My instincts dulled the pain and weakness in my arms, and I unsheathed my daggers. I was still a little woozy, but was regaining my strength by the second. I used the darkspawn's momentum against them, trying to take them down and stay conscious at the same time.

Soon, as I already knew we would, we found ourselves trapped by the enemy with nowhere to run to. It was amazing how hopeless it seemed. If I weren't numb, I knew I'd be terrified by our odds of surviving. But I quickly glanced around, searching for our only way out of this mess.

As I caught sight of it, my eyes widened, and my emotions rushed back to me.

"Dragon..."

Hawke sent a questioning glance in my direction, and I shook myself out of my awe. My hand pointed out Flemeth, who was in Dragon form, curled up at the top of a small mountain above us.

She unfurled her wings, and flew down towards us. She roared, spitting fire at the darkspawn below her, scooping one into her claws. She soared higher into the sky, releasing the creature from her grasp and watching as her prey fell to the earth.

Flemeth landed, morphing back into her human form. She sauntered towards us, the smile on her face one that screamed out danger.

As she stepped forward, I involuntarily took a step back, bumping into Hawke. The Witch of the Wilds must have seen the fear in my eyes, because she let out a laugh.

"You're quite a long way from home, aren't you?" She spoke, making terror rise up in my chest.

There was something about her, something that made me think she knew exactly who I was and what I was doing here.

But how could she know? I wasn't even from this _universe_!

"What do you know of me?" My voice came out surprisingly fierce, and I silently noticed that my fists were balled up in rage.

The people beside me seemed shocked at my change in behavior, but I didn't really care at the moment. Despite my fear, Flemeth knew something about how I got here; I could see it clear as day in her eyes.

But she only laughed.

"I know far more about you than you think." She stepped forward, holding out her hand to reveal a flame burning on her palm.

Whatever brave facade I had put on before instantly cracked, and I let out an involuntary yelp at the magic. I scrambled back, running into Hawke once again.

"Such as your blind fear of mages." There was something in her eyes as she spoke, a certain glint of amusement that unnerved me more than I'd care to admit.

Hawke glanced down at me with an unreadable expression on his face. I flushed, and quickly turned my gaze to the ground.

"You don't know anything." My voice wavered as I spoke, but I just turned away from Flemeth's burning stare, wandering over to where Bethany stood.

I purposely tuned out of the conversation between Hawke and Flemeth, not wanting to hear anything that she had to say. I knew everything that would happen, and I had my own emotions to sort out at the moment.

Bethany stared at me as I ran a nervous hand through my hair, seemingly searching for some answer that wasn't there. I tried to ignore her, tried to ignore everything, and instead stared at the ground.

Time seemed to pass quickly after that. Everything went exactly as it had in the game, and Flemeth got us to a ship. Soon enough, we were on our way to Kirkwall.

It became obvious that whatever this was, it wasn't a dream. I felt pain and bled as I would in reality, and hours turned into days, days turned into weeks. This wasn't a dream, but how could this be real?

It was impossible.

After a few days on the ship, I was close to tearing my hair out. Everyone was asking me questions, and though they were innocent enough, it drove me insane.

"So, where are you from, Angel? I don't recognize your style of clothing from anywhere near here." Aveline asked, her narrowed eyes clearly showing her suspicions.

I sighed, and turned to face her.

"A place called Virginia, if you must know."

Aveline knew from my tone that I didn't want to talk about it, so she just nodded at me, before turning to talk with Bethany.

We still had a week and a half until we got to Kirkwall, and there was nothing else to do besides sit and talk with others. I sighed, and turned to face the wall.

After another week, near the end of our journey, Hawke found his way over to me, making himself comfortable by my side.

I had my eyes closed, relishing the silence while it lasted. Sadly, it didn't last long.

"Was it true?" Hawke asked.

I opened my eyes, and knew exactly what he meant.

"What the Witch of the Wilds said? Are you truly afraid of mages?"

I hesitated slightly, before sighing. I put my head in my hands, and was silent for a long while. Finally, when it became clear that he wouldn't leave until he got an answer, I spoke up.

"Yes," I spoke, looking up at his golden eyes. "If you are going to be so damned persistent, then yes. I am afraid of mages. Well, terrified, actually."

Hawke raised his eyebrows at my words.

"Why?"

I sighed, shaking my head gently.

"Because, mages are too powerful. They have the power to restore life to an injured body, but also the power to take it away. They can cause massive damage, and that's just when they're _human_. But when they slip up, when the dreams start coming and take over their minds, that's when they're the most dangerous. And that's when I'm the most frightened. It can happen to any mage, strong willed or not. The sheer power that they have over people – over _me_ – is a terrifying thought. So, since you wanted to know, _that's_ why I'm scared of mages." I finished, looking over at Hawke for his reaction.

He was silent for a moment.

"Well, what about an extremely _handsome_ mage?" He smiled, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

Despite his jesting, I knew that he had understood me, so I played along.

"Yes, even an extremely handsome mage, like you." I gave him a soft smile, and he grinned right back at me.

Clearing my throat, I stood up and made a seat next to Bethany, whom I had grown closer to during our trip.

It was the next day that we finally docked, and I was grateful to get out of that crowded ship. Hell, I was grateful for solid, _unmoving_ ground. We left the ship to find a crowd of people surrounding a man, who was holding them back.

"They're not letting people in." I said, and Bethany nodded, agreeing with me.

"It seems that way. Let's go see if we can talk to somebody."

I sighed, and followed Hawke to the gates of Kirkwall.

**!#$%^**

**A/N: Hey guys! So that was my first ever Dragon Age fanfic, and I hoped you enjoyed it! Tell me what you thought, and what you want to see more of :)**

**UPDATE: Next revised chapter should be out soon**

**- Sara**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me again. So here's the next chapter of The Forgotten Story, and it's kind of just a filler, but it has to be in here. Sorry! Tell me what you think in a review!**

**UPDATE: This chapter has been completely revised. I've fixed grammatical errors and characterization. Onto the next :)**

**! #$%^**

We followed the direction of the crowd, making our way through the thick mass of people. After a bit of pushing and shoving, we eventually found ourselves at the front of the group.

"Back to the crowd, you lot!" The guard who was stationed to keep the crowd back shouted at us, his patience obviously burnt out. I couldn't exactly blame him. What was he supposed to do to help these people? There was nothing he could do but do his job, which was simply to keep the people from storming the gates of Kirkwall.

Hawke put on his usual quirky smile, the one that somehow had my stomach in knots, and asked if we could speak to someone in charge. The guard pointed us in the right direction, and we started walking. Carver subtly made his way to my side, making me frown.

"So, _Angel_. . ." He started.

I suppressed a groan, knowing that Carver didn't trust me as far as he could throw me. Well, he could probably throw me pretty far, so I suppose even less than that. He was _Carver_, and I wasn't sure I even liked him. He had always been annoying, and would constantly complain about his life and how he was always in his brother's shadow. There had been many times when I felt like throwing my controller at the screen whenever he said something against his family, or against _anything_, really.

And _sure_, in real life he was pretty handsome and probably around my age, but along with that, he was at least twice as annoying.

"Yes, Carver?" I sighed, picking up my pace slightly. He hesitated before speaking, trying to think of how he could phrase his next sentence.

"Just how did you end up in Lothering, anyways? On the ground, _unconscious_. You say that you're from a place called Virginia, which I've never heard of before, and yet, we found you in Lothering. Care to explain?"

I let out an exasperated sigh.

I _knew_ that I wouldn't like whatever he had to say. I quickly wracked my brain, trying to think of an intelligent response. Carver waited patiently while I tried to think of something. Eventually, I just spit words out of my mouth, hoping that they would form coherent sentences.

"I was... uh, visiting. People." I nodded as I spoke, trying to act confident in my answer.

I could instantly tell that Carver wasn't fooled by my lies, but what could I do? And what could _he_ do, anyways? Nothing, really, as it wasn't a crime to want your personal life to remain private.

"People? That's the best you could come up with? _Visiting people_? Maker, forget I even asked..." He shook his head at me, and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my lips.

"But just know that I'm going to be keeping my eyes on you, Angel." He spoke, trying to sound menacing.

"As long as your eyes aren't on my ass, I'm fine with it."

Hawke suddenly burst out laughing, startling both me and Carver. His laugh was infectious as he glanced back at me with an approving grin, and I was nearly tempted to join in. But I refrained, settling for a small smile as we headed towards the man in charge.

But when we got there, the group of deserters was already there, as I should have guessed. They were arguing with the captain about trying to get in, and were being shot down at every turn. Hawke jumped in with one of his charming remarks.

"Surely there's a bit of extra room for the _pretty_ people."

The Captain shook his head at Hawke, probably wishing that we would all just go away and let him be. But he just sighed, and opened his mouth to speak once again.

"We'll find some ships to take you back to Ferelden – _eventually_. Until then, you stay here." He said with a tone that said that the subject was closed. But Hawke wasn't satisfied just yet.

"If you find our Uncle, Gamlen Amell, you might just have a few less refugees bothering you."

Recognition flickered through the Captain's expression, and he nodded at Hawke.

"Gamlen? I know that name."

Carver stepped in, pushing past me in order to be heard.

"He's a nobleman in the city. Our family has an estate." He said.

The Captain frowned slightly.

"_Nobleman_? The only Gamlen I know is a weasel who couldn't rub two coppers together," He paused, before sighing for what seemed like the hundredth time. "If he comes back, I'll send him to you. But I don't have time to-"

"What? You're going to let _them_ through?!" The leader of the deserters cried out, obviously upset.

Knowing what was going to happen, I tapped lightly on Hawke's shoulder, trying to convey my knowledge through a look. He stared at me, before following my gaze to the deserter's hand, which rested on the sword strapped to his hip. Hawke nodded back at me, and I knew he understood.

"That's not what I sai-"

"That's it! We're carving our way into the city, _men_!"

It was frightening how many of his allies seemed to emerge from the shadows, weapons unsheathed and ready to kill. My instincts took over, as I suspected, and I shot a look towards Hawke, who moved to my side.

The fight began, and I was surprised at how seamlessly Hawke and I worked together, fighting back to back, easily knowing where each of us needed to be at the right time. Hawke knew who to attack and who to leave to me. It was strange, and felt almost as though we were performing a rehearsed dance. It was insane, but effective.

All of the deserters were down in less than five minutes, and no one on our side was seriously injured. As the dull feeling left my body, I quickly wiped the blood splatters off of my face, and put my daggers back into the belt I wore.

"Unbelievable," The Captain shook his head at the mess in front of him, before turning to us. "Look, I can't get you into the city, it's just not my decision. But I'll find your uncle and bring him here." He nodded, and walked off.

I heard a short bark of laughter, and turned to see Hawke.

"Well, _that_ was fun." He grinned down at me, and I couldn't help but give him a small smile in return.

The rest of the day passed relatively quickly, and I was grateful when it came time to sleep. On the second day of sitting there, however, I was easily bored, and had nothing to do but talk with Hawke and Aveline.

Aveline seemed to open up to me the more we talked, as she was slowly getting over her suspicions of me.

I soon grew tired of waiting, and began to pace back and forth. It was while I was walking that a sudden thought occurred to me. Just how long was I going to be stuck in the game? I had already come to the conclusion that this wasn't a dream, but the game spans over a _decade_! If I was truly stuck here, how in the world was I supposed to cope in a _video game_ for ten years? I was eighteen now, so I'd be nearly _thirty_ when this whole thing was over!

I mean, I didn't exactly have the best life before this happened, but I still had a family! I had my older brother and my mother back in reality, and how was I supposed to leave them behind? I couldn't! But part of my brain said that I might not have a choice.

"Copper for your thoughts?"

I looked up from where I had sat down, and saw Hawke standing above me. He sat down gently beside me, his signature smile still in place. I hesitated, not knowing what to say. What _could_ I say? That I fell into a video game? That his whole life isn't real, that it's some game people play over and over again for their own amusement? I frowned, and made something up on the spot.

"Oh, nothing much, really. All of Carver's whining is making me a tad bit cranky, however. What's his problem, anyways?" I spoke, my chapped lips making it a little bit painful to talk. Hawke smirked, and nodded in understanding.

"He does seem to complain a lot, doesn't he? Oh well. He's Carver, and I doubt he's going to stop whining anytime soon, so we might as well get used to it."

I couldn't help but stare at him in awe as he spoke. There was a certain air about him, something that made you _want_ to follow him. He was a natural born leader, someone who you could trust to get things done the right way. It was amazing how everything about him screamed out, 'I'm the one in charge!', and his charisma was simply unbelievable.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. But that doesn't mean that I have to like it, right?" I joked.

Hawke smiled, nudging my shoulder gently with his.

"No, it doesn't," He paused for a moment. "So tell me more about yourself, Angel. We've been stuck together for a few weeks, and I still only know your first name. You interest me, and I find myself wanting to know more about this beautiful woman in my company."

I couldn't help the blush that spread across my cheeks at his words, and I silently cursed myself for reacting this way. I knew by now that Hawke was a terrible flirt, but I still wasn't used to the attention. Guys seemed to avoid me back in the real world, so I had no real experience with flirting. Hence me blushing like a twelve year old.

I swallowed thickly, and tried to find words. I

"I-I, well, my name is Angel..." I spoke lamely.

I sighed, and tried to come up with something better. I couldn't make up a last name on the spot, so I just used my own.

"My name's Angel Sage, I'm eighteen, and from a place called Virginia. I, uh, live with my father and mother. I don't exactly get along with them, but I don't have enough money to get my own place, so I'm stuck with them. Well, um, I like to read. I sketch a lot, I suppose. I've never been in a relationship before, and I like the color blue. Um, well, that's it, I guess." I spoke quietly, not really knowing what else to say.

I've never been asked to describe myself before, so I guess I kind of suck at it. And not to mention that there wasn't a lot to say. I was kind of boring, now that I think about it.

Hawke was silent for a few moments, and I was beginning to wonder if he had even heard me when he spoke up with his usual charm.

"Never been in a relationship before, eh? With beauty like yours, I am surprised men aren't knocking at your door! Well, we'll have to change that, won't we?"

I let out a little laugh at his attempt to lighten the mood.

"What, do you have some handsome friend you want to introduce me to?"

Hawke grinned.

"Well, the person I have in mind is tall and _strong_, with luxurious black hair, and eyes like melted honey. Actually, now that I think about it, I'm sure you've met him before."

_Oh._

"Uh, Hawke? I don't think that's such a good idea. Besides, how old are you anyways? Fourty?" I chuckled nervously. I wasn't expecting him to show actual _interest_ in me, besides the usual flirting, and I knew that it couldn't happen. Not in a million years cold I get involved with somebody from the game. Not to mention the fact that he was a _mage_!

"I'm only twenty four! It's not that big of an age difference!" Hawke defended himself lightly.

My eyes widened, and I shook my head.

"That's six years, Hawke! I consider that to be a _pretty_ large age difference. It wouldn't work. Plus, I'm just not attracted to you..." I mumbled the last part, not sure if it was true or not.

I mean, he _was_ a handsome guy, well, _extremely_ handsome, but it wouldn't work. Just because he was a good looking man, does _not_ mean I would want to be in a relationship with him. He'd be too much trouble for me, in fact, he'd probably get me killed if I got involved with him!

"You mean to say you're not attracted to me in the least?" He spoke, amusement in his voice.

"No."

"I don't believe that,"

"Well believe it, Garrett, because it's _true_!"

"Is not."

"Is too!"

"You just keep telling yourself that, honey."

I turned to face him, punching him roughly on the shoulder in frustration. It only made him laugh, and he held my wrist in his hand to prevent me from hitting him again.

"What was that for?" He grinned.

"You're a bastard, you know that, right?"

"Oh come on, you _know_ you love me,"

"Dream on, lover boy!"

"Oh, I _will_."

"_Would you just shut up?!_"

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to get something out there before I go on vacation. Tell me what you think, and what you want to see more of. The next chapter will be the year spent in Kirkwall, going into more detail about what happens then. Let me know, my little reviewers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, so this chapter is a little bit longer than the last one, so that's some good news. But anyways, in this chapter we have the Hawkes (and Angel + Aveline) getting into Kirkwall. I know, I know, I lied. I said that I would include the year spent in Kirkwall, but the chapter would be too long then. But I swear that I'll get it out tomorrow, or even really super early in the morning, I don't know, but it'll be super soon! I forgot to say this earlier, so I'll say it now. I want to give a big thank you to all of you people that have reviewed, and I also want to encourage you other people who have story alerted this story to not be afraid, and PLEASE review. I will love you guys forever!**

**Thank you to: **Vanealle**, **UsotsukiLily**, **CommanderHawke667**, **Marli-chanTuchanka**, and **ValerieMichaelis** for reviewing so far :) Love you guys!**

After joking around for a little bit longer (mainly me rejecting Hawke a few more times), he eventually gave up and went to talk with Aveline, leaving me alone to my thoughts. Did Hawke really like me? Or was he just joking around? It was hard to tell anymore, what with Hawke acting the way that he did. He joked around about everything, something I wasn't sure I was too fond of. Sure, a little joking here and there to relieve tension is a good thing, but couldn't he take anything seriously? But I knew that he could, even if it was rare.

Finally, the third day rolled around, and I my attitude perked up.

"What's got you into such a good mood, Angel?" Bethany spoke to me, giving me a warm smile. Ever since I had rescued her from the ogre, we had become closer, and she became as close to a sister as I've ever had. We talked all of the time, and I told her things about me I swore I would never tell another human being. But I knew that I could trust her with my life, and I had already proved that she could trust me with hers.

"Oh, nothing much, really. Let's just say I have a strong feeling that today's going to be the day," I smiled back at her, my mood more chipper than usual. Carver just shot me a glare, probably annoyed that I had the nerve to be so happy. I stuck my tongue out at him in a childish manner, and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Oh, how very mature . . ." He shook his head at me. I just chuckled to myself.

"I never said that I was!" I grinned, and Bethany let out a small laugh, to which Carver sent her a look that yelled out, '_Traitor_!'. Bethany and I shared a look, and then started cracking up once again. Hawke and Aveline stopped talking with each other to look over at us curiously, probably wondering if we had lost our minds. We probably had. All of this waiting and _waiting_ had most likely screwed up our brains.

"Well, stare at us if you want, although you might want to pay more attention to the man behind you. I think that's our guy right there," I pointed behind Hawke to a man who very closely resembled the Gamlen from the video game.

"Damn Leandra! The years haven't been kind to you,"

Leandra turned around, catching sight of her brother standing next to her. Her face immediately burst into a smile, and she threw herself into his arms.

"Gamlen!" She exclaimed, and I winced at seeing her warm expression. I knew exactly what Gamlen was hiding, and I knew that he was a greedy bastard who couldn't care less about family if there was money involved. I sighed. I knew that he did care about Leandra, but he just had a hell of a way of showing it. Hawke noticed my wince, and crept over to me.

"Something wrong?" He asked gently. I looked up at him, literally _up_. He was at least a foot taller than me. I had always been . . . _vertically_ _challenged_. Or short, I guess, whatever you prefer.

"Oh, nothing. It's just-" I sighed, knowing why I really winced. "I-I miss my own brother. A lot, in fact." I closed my eyes, glad that I got it out. My brother was the only good thing in my life back home. He was the one who gave me my nickname 'Angel Eyes', and the only one who had truly given a damn about me. I wonder If he knows that I'm missing. Would time stay the same if I ever went back, or would years pass just the same there as in here?

"I see. Is he back in Virginia?" Hawke asked carefully, not wanting to strike a nerve. I smiled slightly, and nodded my head.

"Yeah. He doesn't even know that I'm gone . . ."

Hawke was silent for a little bit, studying my facial expressions.

"What's going to happen when he realizes that you're gone?"

I sighed. I didn't know how to answer his question. I felt my eyes tearing up, and I tried my hardest to blink them back before Hawke could see, but it was too late. I knew that he saw, but he said nothing about it.

"I-I don't know. But I-I'm almost positive that I won't see him for the rest of my life. I-I didn't even g-get to say goodbye to him." Tears fell down my face freely now, and Hawke put his arms around me. I never thought that I would find a guy's embrace to be so comforting to me, but the simple gesture was all I needed to stop crying.

Gamlen turned to face us, his eyebrows raised when he saw Hawke's arms around me.

"Another addition to the family?"

My face grew red as I sputtered a bit, trying to come up with a good denial. But Hawke put his arm around me, and nodded. I could only stare at him in horror.

"Yes, my dear uncle. Say hello to my new wife!"

Gamlen's eyebrows just went even higher. I turned to Hawke and punched him in the arm again, as hard as I could.

"You bastard!" I couldn't help but laugh along with him as he rubbed his muscled arm in mock pain. I turned to Gamlen, trying to maintain a smile. I held out a hand to him, which he shook.

"My name is Angel. Your family saved me from the darkspawn in Lothering." I explained to him. Gamlen nodded in understanding, and then turned back to Leandra, explaining to her that the estate was gone, and that he may not be able to help us. Her face fell.

"Then there is no hope." She hid her head in her hands, causing her children and Gamlen to panic. Gamlen spoke quickly, saying that he knew people who could get us into the city, for a price. Leandra hated the idea of seeing her children in servitude for a year, but what other choice did they have? It was either that or they would have to go back to Ferelden, which would be suicide with the Blight spreading the way that it was.

"Well, what's a year of work in comparison to darkspawn eating us all? I'll stick with the year, thank you very much!" Hawke said. I giggled in spite of myself. Even if he joked about things, he could still be hilarious when he wanted to be.

Once we were down talking to Gamlen, we headed down the stairs.

"So, who should we talk to? Meeran the mercenary or Athenril the smuggler?" Hawke asked for our opinion. Carver (as I knew he would) automatically opted for Meeran, while Bethany went for Athenril. It came down to my decision.

"Well, we're going to be working for a year with either one, so I don't see why it matters who we choose. Would you rather us be mercenaries, or smugglers?"

As I spoke, Hawke's eyes darkened visibly. He stopped me walking by grabbing my arm.

"You do understand that you won't be working, right?" His voice was completely serious. I gaped at him. He couldn't be serious! I wanted to work to get in too! I needed to make a name for myself, seeing as I probably wouldn't get another job if I was a Ferelden _nobody_!

"_What_? Come on, Hawke! I need to work too, if they're going to let us all in!" I sounded like a little kid whining about wanting more ice cream, but at this point, I didn't give a damn. I needed to make a name for myself, or I was just going to be lost. Hawke will forget about me when he becomes Champion, or when Isabella pops up, and then where will I be? I'll be stuck in Kirkwall all alone. And how else was I going to get money to get a house? I couldn't just live with Hawke, as there was already one more person than there should be, adding myself would just make things chaotic, and I couldn't do that to them.

"They're going to take one look at you, and then dismiss you! You're _seventeen_, still a child!" Hawke tried to persuade me, but failed. My face started to feel hot, and I began to see red. I _hated_ when people called me a child. I was no child! I was forced to grow up when I was only six years old, doing everything that a parent should be doing for their child! I hadn't been a _child_ for many long years, I wasn't _allowed_ to be one!

"Yeah, well, who was the one who was trying to court me just a day ago? You weren't calling me a child _then_!" I shouted at him, everyone around us looking at us with strange faces.

"Well, that may be true, but whatever you say, you _aren't_ going to be in servitude for a year. Not now, not ever. Subject closed." Hawke spoke as he stalked off. I glared at his back, wanting to throw something at him. I crossed my arms, and reluctantly followed him over to Meeran. Carver rolled his eyes at me, probably thinking about how 'childish', I was being at the moment.

"He's doing you a favor, you know. Stop acting like a child." He spoke, and set me off.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut _up_! Why don't _you_ stop acting like a fucking _prick_, you whiny little bastard?" I shouted at him, throwing my hands up into the air, wanting to hit him. Oh, I wanted to hit him so bad!

Hawke looked over at us while he was talking to Meeran, a small smirk on his annoyingly handsome face. I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming, and marched around the corner to find Friedrich and his guards. Of course, they didn't notice a _child_ like me, and kept on talking amongst themselves. I pulled out one of my trusty daggers, and aimed right for Friedrich's forehead. One of the guards saw me, but it was too late, and my dagger was already out of my hand and embedded into my target's skull.

I ran quickly to the body, ducking under several swords along the way, and pulled my weapon out of Friedrich's head. I dodged another sword, and slashed at the guard's throat. My anger fueling me, I had killed all of his guards by the time Hawke even got around the corner.

"Angel! Look out!" I looked up to see a lone archer aiming for my head. I quickly covered my head with my hands, turning around and ducking my head down. I was lucky, and instead of landing in my head, the arrow stuck itself deep into my shoulder. I let out a muffled scream, and bit my lip so hard that I could taste blood.

Hawke sent a spell towards the archer, setting him on fire. They rushed over to me, as I was still on my knees, wincing in pain.

"Are you alright?" Hawke asked, and both he and Bethany rushed to my side. Bethany held my hand, and I nearly cut off all circulation in her arm, gripping her hand tightly in my own.

"No thanks to _you_!" I cried at Hawke, whose eyes widened in shock.

"Me? _You're_ the one who rushed off without us! You should have waited for us!" He gently put his hand on my back, trying to see how bad the wound was. It was gushing blood, so I knew that we had to get the arrow out.

"Let's get you a healer, Angel." He spoke softly, but I immediately shot the idea down.

"No. Let's do this right here and now. Hawke, pull out the arrow, and then Bethany, you heal me as quickly as you can, before I lose too much blood," I said, bracing myself.

"I take that child comment back. You're a brave little person, aren't you?"

I smiled, glad that he finally agreed that I was _not_ a child. Hawke shot a look at Bethany, who nodded. I was confused, but relaxed a bit as Bethany began talking to me.

"But what were you _thinking_, running off like that? You could have been killed! You should have waited for us to get-"

I let out a bloodcurdling scream as Hawke ripped the arrow out of my shoulder.

I gasped for air, but felt immediately better as Bethany's healing spells washed over my body. I sighed, and let go of her hand. I glared up at Hawke as I stood on my feet, putting my hands on my waist.

"What the hell was _that_? You could have given me a warning or signal, or _something_!"

Hawke grinned at me, twirling the bloody arrow around his fingers.

"You would have tensed up, which would have made it even more painful for you. You should be _thanking_ me! Oh, how my kind gestures go unnoticed!" He held a hand to his heart in mock pain, and smirked at me, dropping the arrow to the floor. I sighed, and sent him a meaningful look.

"_Thank you_." I sighed as I walked away, rolling my shoulders in pain. Hawke was right behind me as we walked back over to where Gamlen and Leandra were waiting for us.

"Any luck?" Gamlen asked. Hawke smirked.

"Was the ever any doubt?"

Gamlen nodded.

"I'll speak with Meeran and see when the bribes can be made. Wait here." Gamlen spoke as he walked off to go speak with our new employer. Or, _Hawke's_ new employer, that is. I'm surprised that they were willing to let me in without having me work, but I suppose Hawke was right. What did mercenaries want from a seventeen year old? I hated admitting that Hawke was right, but unfortunately he was in this case.

"I guess we did it. We're here to stay, at least for a while." Carver spoke, surprisingly not too annoying. Hawke sighed.

"No more running for our lives unless we _really_ have to."

"I second that! I hate running. I always mess up my ankles . . ." I chipped in. Aveline looked at the ground, something obviously troubling her. I knew what it was, but I knew that the others didn't.

"Weasley . . ." She whispered, and I put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. She looked up at me, her eyes grateful.

Walking forward with a renewed sense of purpose, we began the next chapter of a long and weary story.

Or in this case; the next level of a video game.

**A/N: So that was yet another filler chapter. I SWEAR the next chapter will be a little more interesting! So I have a question that I would love you guys to answer! Who do you see Angel/Verity ending up with? I'm having a hard time deciding, even if that part doesn't come for quite a while. Let me know what you think! If you have any opinions on the story, or suggestions, please let me know in a review! Thaaaannnnkk you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! So here's the next chapter of The Forgotten Story, hope you like it! I want to thank **Usotsuki **Lily, **Marli-chan Tuchanka**, **legend of ollie**, **dhallen**, **Valerie Michaelis**, **ndwhoopsiedoodle **for reviewing the last chapter. Thank you guys, it may not seem like it, but it means a **_**lot**_** to me :) **

Meeran kept his word, and got all of us into the city of Kirkwall by nightfall. Lowtown at night was much more frightening at night in real life than in a simple video game. You could almost _feel_ people watching you as you walked. I was truly afraid that thugs were going to jump out rob us, and then kill us all. But of course, even if that did happen, we had Hawke, Carver, Bethany, and Aveline. And _oh_. I guess we had _me_ as well. I didn't know _how_ exactly I knew to fight, but somehow I made it work. Part of it was copying the moves from the game, and the other part was following my natural instincts.

As we walked through the night, I realized that the basic layout of Lowtown was the same as it was in the video game, only quite a bit bigger, so I knew exactly where to go. We passed by the Hanged Man, and Aveline said that she had enough money to get a room there, so she left us. As we were leaving, I realized that I didn't want to burden the Hawke family any more than I already had. They _literally_ just did not have any room for me in Gamlen's tiny little house. I could find somewhere else for the night, and I didn't mind at all, if it would help them out even by a little bit.

"Hawke, Aveline would probably let me room with her for the night, and then I could find someplace else in the morning-"

Hawke cut me off before I could finish my thought process.

"I'll be having none of that. You'll stay with us, even if I have to sleep on the floor," He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. How on earth was he so kind? The only other person that was ever this kind to me was my brother! I thought guys like this only existed in fairy tales! Well, maybe he's not _quite_ fairy tale worthy, but he's still one of the nicest guys I've ever met.

"You'd better keep that in mind, brother, because I'm not sleeping on the floor after what I've been through . . ." Carver cut in with one of his stupid remarks. I bit my lip to keep myself from swearing too much at him, but I couldn't help but say something to him.

"We've all been through the _same_ thing, you dipshit! So could you please just shut up for once?" I pleaded with him. What I wouldn't do for just _ten_ minutes without hearing anything from that _whiny_, _sarcastic_ voice of his! How Hawke and Bethany could stand it on a daily basis, I have no idea.

Carver looked at me in complete surprise.

"_Dipshit_? What did I ever do to you to deserve being called a _dipshit_?" He wondered aloud. I stopped walking and stared at him for a long while, wondering if he was being serious. Then I looked over to Hawke in disbelief. We shared a nice long look, and then burst into laughter. Carver was still confused, and Bethany just rolled her eyes at us, following Gamlen and Leandra with a small smile on her lips.

"What? I still don't get it!" He complained, as he usually did. Hawke sighed and shook his head at his younger brother.

"Of course you wouldn't, Carver. Of course you wouldn't."

We walked the rest of the way in silence, except for Bethany's promise to me that tomorrow she would go out and buy me some new clothes to fit in with the rest of the people of Kirkwall. I suddenly remembered that I was still in my _old_ clothes. They had been washed, of course, several times, but there were old blood stains on them, and that didn't exactly _blend_ in, which is what we wanted to do right now.

After a while of walking, we finally made it to the Old City Slums, where Gamlen's house was located. I climbed the stairs to his house carefully, not wanting to hurt anything else in my body. God forbid I break a bone right now! I was exhausted, and could not wait to go to bed. My limbs ached and my head was pounding in my skull. I needed some rest, and hell, I suppose I _deserve_ some rest after everything that I've been through these past couple of weeks.

I almost gasped out loud at the size of Gamlen's home. It really was as small as it was in the video game. There were three rooms, and not enough cots for everyone to sleep on.

"I'll sleep on the floor," I offered. "After all, I am the one who is taking advantage of your guy's hospitality . . ." I went to make a spot for myself on the floor, but Hawke pulled me back, and pointed to a cot that was lying in one of the rooms.

"_That's_ where you'll sleep. I'llsleep on the floor. You girls deserve a good night's sleep. Now, why don't you three go to bed? Carver and I will stay up for a little while longer. We have to work out a plan with Gamlen. Sweet dreams, Angel, Bethany, mother." Hawke nodded his head at each of us, before crossing his arms and looking over at Carver, who looked like he was going to complain again. He immediately shut his mouth when he saw his brother's gaze.

I smiled over at Bethany, and laid myself down on the cot Hawke had pointed to, closing my light blue eyes. I was asleep in mere moments.

**!#$%^**

I woke up from my dream to feel Bethany shaking my uninjured shoulder softly. It was still dark outside. I sat up, gently taking my hair out of its braid, marveling at the many curls in the thick brown hair. I shook my head, glad that my hair was finally out of its restraints.

"You have beautiful hair, did you know that?" Bethany grinned, reaching out and touching a strand of my hair. "And so _soft_, too!"

I yawned, and stretched my arms out, wincing when the wound in my shoulder started to throb again. I sighed, and then turned to Bethany.

"Why'd you wake me up so early?" I asked her. Bethany just smiled at me, and shrugged.

"We have to go get you a new outfit before I have to go to . . . _work_!" She sounded very chipper about it, but I knew that she was kind of depressed about starting her first day of a _year_ of servitude. So I slapped on a smile, for _her_ sake. I got up, and ran a comb through my hair, without much luck. I sighed, and eventually gave up, following Bethany out of the door and to some market or another.

We went to one of the robe shops that I could clearly remember from the game, but they had a much better selection than they did in the actual video game.

I didn't know what to get. Should I get something like armor, or should I get something to blend in with the rest of the people of Kirkwall? Bethany looked so excited about shopping for me, that I just went with whatever she said.

Finally, after a long while of searching, she came up with three different outfits. One was a typical lightweight armor set, something that looked like it could stand up in a fight. The second was a dark blue dress, tightly fitted at the waist and a low v-neck in the front. It went all the way to my feet in an elegant manner. It must be for fancy occasions, I suppose. The third and final item was a deep green dress, still tightly fitted at the waist, and a low v-neck in the front, but this time it was shorter, and went halfway down my thighs, with black leggings underneath. It had a hood, as well. I decided that the green one was my favorite. Casual, but pretty at the same time.

I hated to admit it, but Bethany had some serious style. I nodded at all of her selections, and we paid for the clothes, walking slowly back to Gamlen's house. We made small talk, speaking of simple things such as clothes, the weather, and other stuff unimportant things like that.

When we reached the house, I turned to face her, and grabbed her shoulders gently.

"Bethany, if anyone gives you trouble today, or if you're having a hard time with working, don't you hesitate to come talk to me about it, okay? I'm here for you, through thick and through thin!"

Bethany nodded at me, and smiled a sad little smile that broke my heart. I sighed, and walked her back into the house.

**!#$%^**

Twenty minutes later, and everyone was gone, except for Leandra and I. Gamlen was probably off at the Blooming Rose, doing what he normally did on days like these; waste his money on useless things.

I was tempted to speak to Leandra, but I didn't know how to make it _not _awkward. So I changed into the green outfit and slipped my two daggers into the new boots I got. Knee length ones, too. Pretty good for hiding weapons, if I thought so. I sighed, and strolled through Lowtown, taking in the sights around me.

There were people all around me, and I wondered where they were headed to. I looked at the beggars on the streets, and wondered how they got there. How they ended up so _desperate_.

I shook myself out of these depressing thoughts, and headed to the Hanged Man to meet up with Aveline, who had started to trust me a little more since we had first met. I slipped into the bar, went up the stairs and found my way to her room, knocking gently on the door.

"Go away . . ." She sighed from the other side, obviously irritated at something.

"Aveline, it's, um, _me_," There was a slight pause, so I continued. "Angel."

There was a rustling sound, and then the door opened to reveal Aveline, smiling apologetically at me.

"Sorry. There was some drunk who kept knocking on my door asking for the Viscount. Kept saying he had a very important appointment that he couldn't miss."

I shrugged my shoulders at her, a smile tugging at the corner of my lips.

"It happens."

She invited me inside, letting me have the nicer chair to sit in.

"I like your new look. It suits you. Very daring, I suppose," Aveline sighed, and leaned back in her chair. I mimicked her actions, trying to get comfortable in the very _uncomfortable_ chair. I closed my eyes once I got into a semi-bearable position, and was silent. It was a comfortable silence, however, as we both felt no need to chat when we didn't have to, and if we didn't want to.

After a while, however, I knew Aveline wanted to say something, so I looked up at her, encouraging her to say it.

"I think I'm going to apply for a position as a guard, here in Kirkwall," She said, and I knew that it was something she wanted, and badly. I was however, surprised that she wanted it this early into the year.

"Wow, Aveline. It's only been one day!" I laughed to myself, and Aveline nodded in understanding.

"I know that, Angel. But I feel that I'm _meant_ to do this, if that makes _any_ sense at all." She sighed again. I nodded back at her, completely getting what she meant. I knew that Aveline was perfect for being a guard, well, guard and then guard _captain_, I suppose.

I smiled at her, and then crossed my legs.

"Aveline, if that's what you want to do, then don't let anything get in your way. I have complete faith that you can do it, if that's what you truly want. Go apply _today_, if you want, even!"

Aveline chuckled, and rubbed at her forehead. I could tell that she was stressed out.

"Alright Aveline, I just came by to say hello. I'm going to go back to that hell hole now Gamlen calls a home, maybe try to speak with him, if I can find him. Goodbye, Aveline, and good luck,"

I rose from the chair, and left the Hanged Man, heading back to Gamlen's house. I really did need to talk to him, see if he could help me find a house. I remember from the video game, all of Hawke's companions had separate houses, and I wasn't going to be the one that's stuck with him throughout the game. Sure, it wouldn't be that bad, but I had to have a life of my own as well. Kirkwall was now my new home, so I might as well get used to it.

I was almost to Gamlen's house when I heard a noise coming from the shadows. I looked around, but saw nothing. I continued walking, and heard the same sound once again. I contemplated throwing a dagger, but I just sighed and turned around to face the person that was following me.

"I know that you're following me, so please; just show yourself."

There was silence, but after a few moments, a man emerged from the darkness. He was dressed in the Red Iron's armor, so I knew instantly that Meeran had sent him to find me. I didn't know why, but I knew for a fact that he did.

"Why did he send you?" I questioned him, searching his face for answers. The man looked young, probably only about a year older than me. He had messy blonde hair, and a strong athletic build. He was young, but he looked like he could do a lot of damage if someone pissed him off.

"He told me to tell you that he had an offer for you,"

I perked up. Did he want to recruit me? Yes! This was exactly what I needed!

"Go on," I motioned for him to continue talking. The young man smirked, seeing my excitement.

"Work with him." He said, simply, as if it were nothing. I rolled my eyes, knowing that it couldn't be that easy.

"For how long?"

"However long you want to."

"Wait, _what_?" I was utterly confused. "Why does Meeran want me to work for him if I can come and go as I please?"

It was the man's turn to roll his eyes at me, and I could tell that he wanted to get this over with. He was probably only doing this for the money.

"Work _with_ him. Not _for_ him. He saw what you did to Friedrich and his guards, and he wants talent like that. Someone who can harness their rage and put it to good use like that would be more than useful to him. He's willing to make a deal. A 50-50 share of every contract you pick up."

I was tempted. If I did this, I would be able to make a name for myself! But contracts? Wait, as in contract _killings_?

"Contracts? I thought that he was a mercenary, not an assassin!"

If he was hiring me to kill people, I wasn't sure I was going to be able to do this! Killing people for money? It wasn't exactly my _style_, if you know what I mean.

"Well, he's willing to . . . _branch_ out,"

I sighed, and put my head in my hands. I didn't know what I was going to do. Could I really kill people for money? But wait, he said that _I_ get to pick my contracts. This could work! I would only accept contracts if the target was a murderer, or child molester, or some other really bad person. I'd only take down monsters, in order to prevent myself from becoming one.

"What's your name?" I asked the boy. He raised an eyebrow at me, but played along.

"Drew. Drew Brennan."

I took a deep breath in.

"Well, Drew, tell Meeran that I'm in."

**!#$%^**

When I got back to the house, I was in luck, and Gamlen was standing by the fireplace. I took another deep breath, and walked towards him, clearing my throat softly. He turned to me, his eyebrows raised. I bit my lip, and looked at the floor, not sure how exactly to say this.

"Um, Gamlen," I paused, thinking to myself. "I-I, what I mean is . . . _well_," I sighed, giving up altogether on being subtle, and just put it out there for him to hear.

"We both know that I can't stay here any longer. I was wondering if you knew of any cheap places I could rent out."

"And why did you think that I would be able to help you with this?" He asked, eyebrow still high above his eyes.

"Well, no offense meant, but you're the master of cheap things. You bargain all of the time, and know where to spot a good deal. Can you help me?" I pleaded, hoping that he would be able to at least point me in the right direction. He sighed, and shook his head.

"Well, there's an abandoned home right across the street from here. Nobody uses it, and it has a passage into the undercity,"

I realized that he must be talking about the place you meet Sister Petrice in the Shepherding Wolves task. I laughed, knowing that it would eventually be used by somebody. I nodded at him, before walking out of the house once again, heading for the other side of the Old City Slums. I found the door, and walked into the place.

It was dusty and old looking, but had more than enough room for me.

I smiled, and began to clean.

**A/N: So, a little bit more going on in this chapter, the first day in Kirkwall for the Hawkes (and Angel + Aveline). The next chapter should be coming out pretty quick, so be patient :) There'll be quite a bit more of Drew in the upcoming chapters, as well as Angel/Verity's new job. There wasn't a lot of Hawke in this, but there'll be more of him, I swear. Please, feel free to review!**


	5. Note

Hey guys!

So this is a very sad day for me. I just got an anonymous review saying that my character was becoming a Mary Sue. You don't know how much that struck me, despite its evident truth. I know, I know, I appreciate the review, no matter what, and am thankful that they told me. You don't know how thankful I am! If they hadn't told me, I probably would have gone on to make this story worse than it already is. Please guys, _don't_ be afraid to tell me what you really think of my story. If people are just telling me what I want to hear, how am I supposed to make the story better? I really want to thank whoever reviewed for taking the time to tell me their thoughts on my writing. The worst part is that I completely agree with them! I fear that Angel is in fact a Mary Sue, and that she may be too far in for me to pull her back. I may not review for a while, because I need to take some time to figure out if I should continue this story or not. So tell me, I _need_ to know: do you want me to continue this story, or not? I can't write anymore unless someone wants me to keep going. Let me know guys! Hopefully this isn't my last update.

xoxo

Sara


	6. Another Note

**Hey guys, soooo yeah. I haven't updated in a looong time, and I apologize for that, but a lot's been going on lately, and I'm completely stuck on my other story, Don't Let Me Fall. I've reread this story, and figured out that I'm going to continue writing it, though I don't know if there's going to be anyone left to read it. I doubt that any of you remember what this story is, let alone what has happened. But my cause for stopping had some merit, I'll admit. I've grown quite a bit writing-wise since I started this story, so I think that I'll go back and edit what I have. It'll only take me an hour or two, then I'll work on the next chapter. So, for those of you who are actually going to read my story, sorry for the wait, but The Forgotten Story will be back and better than ever :)**

**-Sara**

**P.S.**

**If you like Avengers fanfiction, be sure to check out my story Complicated, and its sequel Don't Let Me Fall ;)**


End file.
